My Immortal
by 3R15UK0UM31
Summary: Yes the long awaited sequel to Bring Me To Life is finally here.Isn't it always sort of,I dunno,cliched when Sesshomaru miraculously finds a way for Rin to be Immortal? Not gonna happen here. Based on the song My Immortal by Evanescence. Rin/Sess angstfic


**Finally, the long awaited sequel to Bring Me To Life. It was such a hit! Thank you all of you that reviewed, you made me so happy! A big special thank you to all of those who reviewed! EelKat, Krazi3-AnimeLover, SerenitySoldier97, and my one anon. xXxDarkestFairyxXx, you all get a free virtual laptop! And a big glittery, shiny…umm, mouse pad….to all the people who read! Thank you so much! **

**My Immortal **

**I'm so tired of being here,  
Suppressed by all my childish fears, **

Rin had died. After all the long years I had tried to keep her alive….I'd tried so hard…she lived a very long life for a human. But there was no way to save her. She withered up and blew away like a dead flower in the harsh winter wind. My own weakness was crushing me….Tears ran freely, falling onto the ashes of a dying fire. Rin's ashes. She was buried like a queen, with her proper status intact. Gone was the beautiful young girl who had followed at my feet for so long. Gone was the cheerful young woman who had pledged eternal love to me. Gone was the old lady who would sit with her children and grandchildren and tell them stories of our travels. Gone…

**And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave! **

**'Cause your presence still lingers here,  
And it won't leave me alone!! **

I could practically hear her hurried footsteps through the hallway as she chased Jaken, or her children. Her fresh, beautiful, almost primal scent still wafted through the empty halls. I could feel her spirit, flying free now, seeing her home for the last time. She floated gently towards me. Her arms were wrapped around my shoulders; she could reach now. She whispered something in my ear: _You cannot mourn forever: live in the present. I am with you for today… _

"If you're going to leave, do so and cease torturing me!" I shouted. I knew she was hurt, but surely I was hurting worse. She placed a light, almost immaterial kiss on my lips. _I'm sorry, I cannot leave…. _

**These wounds won't seem to heal!  
This pain is just too real!!  
There's just too much that time cannot erase… **

"I can't just let you go," I whispered. "Not like this….Why can't I save you?!" My anguished cry echoed throughout the halls of the castle. She hit me. Actually slapped me across the face. _You too will die! I shall see you when it is your time! Kami has not seen fit for you to die yet! You have an empire to run! _

"But I can't just forget you…you'll be with me for all eternity…"

_By your side where I belong is where I shall stay my lord. _

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears!  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears!  
And I held your hand through all of these years…  
But you still have,  
All of me…. **

_You were everything to me…you were my protector, my teacher, my savior, my lover, my mate. I am still with you, I always will be. _

"I was everything to you. Why do you leave so willingly if this is so?"

_I leave willingly because I must. You still hold my heart, my hand, everything but my soul. _Her ghostly hand slipped into mine.

**You used to captivate me,  
By your resonating light.  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind! **

_Why did you love me?_

"Surely I've told you before…"

_Yes…I need you to tell me again. _

I smiled sadly. "You were always so happy, so cheery. Warm, open and friendly. You were everything I wasn't. You filled the gaps in my soul. Your aura was filled with everlasting light, and elation, and love for everything, no matter how evil, cruel or twisted. You were an angel given life."

_You exaggerate too much. Sit up straight! You're slouching! _

I smirked, and straightened up, but the tears still flowed freely down my face. "Not a time for joking, my Rin."

**Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams,  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me!! **

"You will always be with me, haunting my dreams and my consciousness. You will drive me insane by your presence. You must leave soon…"

_I will leave soon…not now. _

"Go now!"

_No. _

"Now!" I felt insane, unstable, enraged with grief and pain.

**These wounds won't seem to heal!  
This pain is just too real!!  
There's just too much that time cannot erase….**

Her cool, empty touch brushed across my cheek, and I looked into her eyes, now pale and hollow. I could still imagine them, warm, fresh, filled with life. The pain renewed, and I howled my angst into the afternoon.

_Be calmed, great lord. Nothing can harm you, nothing can scare you, and nothing can intimidate you except yourself. Let it go. _

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears!  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears!  
And I held your hand through all of these years…**

**But you still have,  
All of me…. **

"Go now!" I held my sword to my chest, at an angle where it would slide up under my armor. "I will follow…"

She slid the sword out of my quaking grasp. _Not yet, my lord, not yet. _

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone!  
But though you're still with me,  
I've been alone all along! **

I felt so lonely. So empty now that Rin was gone. Her spirit lingered, but it grew weaker by the second. I knew she was leaving. This was the only place in the entire universe where I could not follow her, where I couldn't protect her. She's gone, I told myself. She'll never come back. No, I thought. She's just out playing in a field of flowers. She'll be kidnapped by Naraku, and I'll have to rescue her. I realized something; the whole time….the whole time that Rin had been floating by my side and speaking in my thoughts, I had been totally alone.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears!  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears!  
And I held your hand through all of these years…**

**But you still have,  
All of me…. **

_Do not be afraid, Sesshomaru. For you are, always have been, and always will be My Immortal. _

**Aww, I hate angst, but I wanted to set the record straight. It's unfortunate, but I dislike stories that make up some miraculous way to have Rin live forever, blah blah blah, then happily ever after! Unfortunately, we all know that's true, but this story's true purpose is to keep my fans happy. Don't forget about little periwinkle! He's getting lonely because no one will press him…**


End file.
